<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（三） by VesperRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909492">【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（三）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain'>VesperRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRain/pseuds/VesperRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【小镇疑云/ABO】操之过急（三）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈迪愤恨地沿着小路往前走，似乎这样就能把屈辱抛在身后。他把一块挡路的石子踢到几米外，掼上小屋的门，用枕头和毯子裹住自己。<br/>不行了。他仰起脖子，下巴、喉结和锁骨共同勾勒出脆弱的曲线，薄荷糖的味道充斥了整个房间；他一边用毛毯给自己点安全感，一边脱掉所有衣服想要降温，尽管他再清楚不过这和穿多穿少无关。<br/>他得用什么办法……哈迪确保百叶窗牢牢地关住了，慢慢跪到床上，两腿分开。他颤抖地将手指伸到不断涌出的液体中，探入，指尖破开狭窄的甬道，深入。温热粘稠的触感叫他羞耻得要命，他咬住枕头，悄悄流下一滴泪。<br/>有点疼。毕竟这里很久没被人碰过了。<br/>哈迪想起了自己的前妻，那个跟人偷情、结果搞丢了证物的女Alpha。其实她人不坏的，他想，虽然在做爱的时候粗暴了点，后来又冷漠了点……可他们毕竟生下了个可爱的女儿不是吗？<br/>我是只失败的Omega，没有妻子没有女儿，被所有人讨厌，还给媒体公开评委全英最烂警察。<br/>哈迪砰地倒在床上，自暴自弃地又塞进一根手指。痛感强烈了些，但足够的润滑让不适很快消失，他的身体迫不及待地吞下进来的东西，并渴望更多。<br/>轻微的抽插声在屋内响起，远处有车驶过，谁也不知道Omega躲在狭小的房间里试图抚慰自己。哈迪将第三根手指放进穴口，燥热消下去些许，汗水浸湿了他的头发。<br/>他想要Alpha。随着欲望逐渐驱逐掉理智，他继续感到空虚，只有来自A的信息素能最大限度地安抚。或者，Beta也行……任何人，有没有人，能抱抱他，哪怕就一个拥抱……<br/>之前他其实鼓起勇气问过那个开酒店的女老板——虽然那是只Beta。结果当然是他被毫不犹豫地拒绝，贝卡·费什一句“哦天哪，不行！”让他尴尬得无以复加。对方一定是误会了，毕竟大家都认为他也是Beta，殊不知他其实永远是被动的一方。<br/>米勒……米勒也……哈迪无声地哭了起来，他知道米勒发现了他是O的事，所以他们之间一直保持了距离，再没拥抱过。可是，他真的想要一个拥抱。<br/>在羞耻、悲伤和快感中，他到达了一个小小的高潮，允许自己睡过去一会儿——<br/>砰砰砰！<br/>哈迪猛然惊醒，身上还未着寸缕。日头已经西斜，光线暗得他看不清外面的人，脑子也没清醒过来。<br/>“哈迪探长。”李的声音传来。<br/>哈迪第无数次想骂人。“等一下！”他匆忙抓起衬衫套上长裤，将还湿漉漉的床单盖住，打开后窗祈祷信息素能赶快散尽。<br/>李顿了顿，继续敲门，忍住不笑出声。“我有很紧急的事情要和你说，而且外面很冷。”<br/>门开了，哈迪的脸色能冻死人。<br/>“长话短说。”他咬牙切齿，“我很忙。”<br/>“你不舒服？”<br/>“……我没事。”<br/>Alpha装作看不懂哈迪拒绝的眼神，抬脚就进了小屋，将手里厚厚一叠资料扔到桌上。“桑德布鲁克案你失误的地方。”他说，“我要证明，我没有杀人，你给我仔细看清楚了。”<br/>哦，这浓郁的薄荷糖味，他简直想当场把这位倔强的探长摁在床上、撕开长裤，他发誓哈迪里面根本什么都没穿，掀开被子就能看到床单上残留的体液和内裤。<br/>“你怎么弄到这些的？”哈迪警惕地退到桌子后面。<br/>“我和很多人聊过了。假扮成你。”<br/>“你假扮警察？！”<br/>李眯起了眼睛，他决定不忍了。“很严重吗？那你假扮Beta怎么说？”他漫不经心地问。<br/>哈迪瞪大了眼睛，他刚要用“污蔑警察”的罪名回击，李就再次释放了信息素，这让压抑许久、不得不自己缓解发情热的Omega立刻坐倒在小沙发上，胸口起伏，一句话也说不出来。<br/>李在走近。<br/>“不要过来……”哈迪用尽力气挤出一句。你这是袭警。<br/>李俯下身，抓住探长的手腕，另一只手捏在了他的下巴上。“很难受吗？”李问，“比被扣上凶手的帽子还难受？”<br/>哈迪动弹不得，只好凶狠地瞪着Alpha。<br/>“我一直好奇，被发情逼得自慰和不得不找Alpha求欢，哪一个会更让你耻辱一些？”李摸上了哈迪的胸口，慌乱中扣上的衬衫露出一点胸毛，他捏住了对方的乳尖。<br/>“应该还是后者吧？”一用力，Omega不由得发出呻吟，他看到哈迪的嘴唇流下血。<br/>“你，给我，滚出去。”疼痛让哈迪从信息素的压制下解放出来。<br/>好吧，好吧。李叹了口气，按耐住直接在这张桌子上操得探长没法走路的冲动，扣住他的后脑勺亲了上去。他尝到血的味道，血、薄荷，腥、苦竟还带了甜，Omega被迫张开嘴巴，任由他将舌头伸进嘴里肆意妄为，从喉咙深处呜呜地哭叫，体会着与羞辱同时到来的舒适感。<br/>临时标记能给他暂时安心工作的机会，李松开哈迪，意犹未尽地舔着他的嘴角：“第二件事，克莱尔死了。”<br/>“什么！！”<br/>“最近有个犯罪团伙，全是些欲求不满心理变态的A，他们专门轮奸O和B，而且还有自己的线人，非常难搞。”李说，“我想你知道‘世界之骨’？”<br/>哈迪还沉浸在克莱尔死亡的震惊中。世界之骨，他当然知道了，一群英国北部的混混看了几部动画片搞出的小团体，宣称Alpha是唯一的精英群体，应当担起世界运转的骨架的责任，而Omega和Beta只配给他们生儿育女。<br/>傻逼。但麻烦的是这些傻逼全都是Alpha，并真的吸收了一两个Beta为他们打掩护，而且聪明地在各个小镇流窜，即使被严厉打击过一次也仍然存留了十几个人。<br/>“是的，他们来到Broadchurch了，前天有个Omega险些被抓走，但她太害怕了根本没报案；今天下午克莱尔跑到酒吧寻欢作乐，我看到她跟着两个男人走了……”李心底的怒火腾地烧起来，他停了一下才继续说，“走到暗巷里，跟他们上车到了一个地方，那里全是他们的人，憋了很久，她就被干死了。”<br/>哈迪难以置信地看着他。<br/>“是的。”李耸耸肩，“几个几个一齐上，即使是Beta也受不住。”<br/>“她是你妻子。”哈迪说。<br/>“曾经怀了孕、背着我偷情、趁我坐牢堕了胎的妻子。”<br/>“你就那么看着？”<br/>“不然呢？”李笑了，“冲上去和十三只Alpha拼命，被打得半死不活，运气好的话将她救出来，然后被她埋怨、谩骂、继续欺骗和戴绿帽？艾力克，你不会真的以为我什么都不知道吧？”<br/>哈迪有些张口结舌。“可是你爱她。”<br/>李笑得更厉害了。“是的！我爱她，所以呢？我就该默默忍受一切背叛，让她把我看作一个脑子里都是肌肉的Alpha，满口谎话地耍？”他的声音骤然拔高，“你都知道，艾力克，你陪她堕的胎，你把她放到这里美其名曰保护，其实是想看住她！”<br/>那你还向警局告我性骚扰克莱尔。哈迪重新愤怒起来，他恢复了不少力气，靠着从前的培训经验准确出手，一膝盖顶在李的裆部。当然，要想对李造成伤害是不可能的——但他成功地让Alpha从自己身上退开了。<br/>“不管怎样她是你妻子！”哈迪大吼，“她还是桑德布鲁克案的重要证人！”<br/>“又不是我干的。”李捂住裆部，笑意不减，“这回，你没法诬陷我杀人了吧？”<br/>哈迪还待再说，李却没给他机会。Alpha猛地爆发出信息素和力量，压住小沙发里的Omega，膝盖向前抵在他双腿之间，并狠狠地钳住了他的手腕。<br/>“你知道你在做什么吗？”李盯着自己的猎物，“尊敬的探长，你刚才这一招要是力气再大点，就是故意伤害罪了，还是很严重的那种。”<br/>哈迪后悔了，但他不想让李得逞。“你现在这一招要是再继续下去，就是强奸罪了，李·阿姆斯沃斯。即使是这样，你也可以算性骚扰！”<br/>“我倒不这么觉得。”李轻轻地用膝盖碰着他的腿间，那里果然什么都没穿，本来就没消下去多少的欲火随着这个动作燃烧得更旺了，哈迪抖得快要崩溃，可控制不住底下器官的抬头，液体正从他体内涌出。<br/>Alpha凑到他耳边低声说：“你的裤子湿了，探长。”<br/>Omega用常人想象不到的毅力和残存的一点理智回答：“滚。”<br/>李再一次哈哈大笑，以迅雷不及掩耳之势在哈迪腿间揉了一把，起身就走。“那么，祝您办案成功了，艾力克·哈迪。”<br/>室内一灯如豆，哈迪瘫在小沙发上并紧双腿，骂都骂不出声。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>